The Avengers & Halloween
by DodgersMutant
Summary: Jamie and Emma are back in another installment with the Avengers! Last time the gang was taken over by the wonderful ClubPenguin. Now how will Halloween go? Find out now!


The Avengers & Halloween

It was nice and quiet on the Hellcarrier. Clint and Natasha were both seated on the couch in one of the hang out rooms. They both sat in silence as they read a newspaper together. Off to the side seated at the table was Bruce. He held a book between his hands with his glasses on as he read.

The silence was soon interrupted by Emma running into the room dressed in a Batman costume. She yelled as she ran into the room and jumped across the couches making car noises.

"What on earth are you doing?" Natasha asked as she looked up from the newspaper. Her perfect eyebrows were raised as Clint looked up as well. Bruce glanced over his book.

"I'm Batman!" Emma said in a fake deep husky voice as she stood in the middle of the room with her fists on her hips.

"And this is my Batmobile!" She gestured to the imaginary car she was in. Her hands went in front of her like she had a wheel and she began to "drive", making car noises all the while.

Clint, Natasha, and Bruce all glanced at each other weirdly before looking back to the young woman that ran around like a little kid.

The ground began to shake and Emma had to hold onto the wall to steady herself. The large pounding noise of huge feet could be heard headed their way.

"Here comes Thor," Clint muttered as he crossed his arms and eyed the entrance. He was interested as to what Thor would be dressed as.

Ever since Emma and Jamie brought up the idea of dressing up for Halloween and trick-or-treating, Thor could not stop talking about it. The Asgardian was excited and planned his costume in secret for it would be a surprise.

"I'M A DELICIOUS SUBSTANCE!" Thor rumbled as he bounded into the room. Everyone stared in shock to see Thor wearing what looked like a box around him with holes for the arms and legs.

The cardboard box was colored pink on the front with different colored specks. They were made to look like "sprinkles".

"You're a poptart!" Emma yelled and pointed at him. Thor beamed, liking the fact that someone had guessed his costume.

"DON'T EAT ME THOUGH! THIS IS A COSTUME!" Thor rumbled again.

Emma ran at him and made biting actions, pretending like she was going to bite him. He screamed and ran around the room as she chased him.

"Who's ready to see my costume?!" Jamie's voice rang out from the hallway.

Thor and Emma stopped running to look at the door waiting for her arrival.

"Show us!" Emma yelled.

Jamie came running into the room making booming noises. She posed as everyone took in her outfit. She was dressed like Thor with a plastic Mjolnir in her right hand raised over her head.

"YOU ARE ME! BUT A MUCH TINIER FEMALE VERSION OF ME!" Thor yelled and laughed happily as he went to hug her.

"I am Thor of Asgard! Fear me!" Jamie yelled, giggling. She hugged Thor back. The pair looked funny since it was a mini Thor hugging a giant poptart.

They stopped and Jamie looked over at Clint and Natasha. She scowled at them and they only rose a brow.

"Where are your costumes?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"We aren't dressing up." Clint said.

"Yeah you are! You're Katniss Everdeen!" Emma yelled as she pointed to the bow and arrow that lay next to him.

"And you must be Scarlett Johansson!" Jamie commented, pointing at Natasha.

"Who?" The Russian asked with a confused expression.

Jamie looked to Bruce who quickly hid behind his book. She chuckled before walking towards him slowly, swinging the plastic hammer in her hand.

"And how about you Mr. Banner?" She asked with pursed lips.

"Um, I..I didn't get one," Bruce stammered as the brunette walked towards him.

"Really? I thought you were wearing it. Aren't you supposed to be a sexy scientist?" Jamie leaned closer to him as she put her lips close to his ear. She purred quietly and he shivered.

Everyone else watched with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Jamie giggled and kissed Bruce's blushing face before leaning away from him slowly.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A deep voice yelled. Everyone jumped and looked over in shock. Had Nick Fury entered on this?

A black boot stepped out of the shadows and a trench coat was seen. Everyone gulped knowing it had to be Fury. Clint jumped to his feet and took a soldier stance.

"Sir, we apologize for any chaos done here." He said in a straight voice.

"Apologize? The only thing you need to apologize for is that terrible costume, Legolas." The voice replied.

Everyone looked curiously to the figure after that comment. Tony Stark came into view dressed as Nick Fury, eyepatch and everything. A huge sigh of relief left everyone's mouths.

"Oh Legolas! I thought he was Everdeen!" Emma joked and laughed with Tony as Clint sat down, unamused.

"My costume has to be the best. But I do gotta give Jamie some props." Tony said as he winked to her.

"Oh I think Steve won." Jamie replied looking past everyone.

They all turned to find Steve standing there awkwardly. He was dressed in a soldier costume, with camouflage colors painted on his face.

"Aww, Steve! You look adorable!" Emma squealed as she ran to hug him and peck his colored lips. Steve grinned before kissing her back softly.

"You two are cute." Jamie said with a soft smile before looking away. A small frown appearing before she shook her head. Bruce saw and took her hand in his, smiling softly at her.

"Well! I think we're all set to trick-or-treat!" Emma exclaimed and took Steve's hand in hers. "I have my partner."

"I HAVE MINE TOO!" Thor yelled and clapped Tony's back. Tony let out an "Oof" before nodding and heading to the door. Clint and Natasha stayed seated.

"I don't have one.." Jamie whispered with a pout. Bruce stood, still holding her hand with a soft smile.

"Well let's go find me a last minute costume and we're good to go!" He said. Jamie smiled and hugged him.

They all headed out to go spend this amazing Halloween night collecting delicious candies.


End file.
